Tormented Soul
by Ani-Padmeforever
Summary: A version of what really should have happened in Revenge of the Sith, given Anakin's character and true intentions. Anakin is deeply conflicted as a series of galaxy- shaping events unfold around him. Will he break through the conflict and emerge victorious? Or will the greatest master of evil the galaxy has ever known gain control... Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new story! It is my version of what would have happened, what **_**should **_**have happened in Revenge of the Sith, given Anakin's character. I really believe that the whole plotline of ROTS was written just to tie events in with the original trilogy. But I think events would have played out a lot differently and Anakin's choices would have been different. As a side note, I will update this story regularly! I won't leave you hanging like I did with my other story! I have a proper idea, and I really hope it's going to work! Hope you all enjoy it! **

Anakin walked alongside Bail into the Senate Office Building, as the afternoon sun cast shadows across the hallway. He felt truly relieved that he was able to rescue the Chancellor, and for the first time in many months, relaxation came through him.

"The Republic can't praise you enough," Bail said. Anakin flushed with pride.

"Thankyou, Senator Organa," he replied politely.

They continued along the hallway.

"The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures," Bail told him.

"I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts . . . The Chancellor is very clear about that," Anakin replied swiftly.

Something caught Anakin's eye. A shadowy figure stood behind one of the pillars, dressed in black. Anakin caught a glimpse of her beautiful, dark hair and mesmerising eyes. He realised who it was, and excitement surged through him.

He barely listened to what Senator Organa was telling him.

"Excuse me," he told him politely.

"Certainly."

Anakin took a few paces towards the shadowy figure, then broke into a run and scooped her up in her arms. He twirled her around with unbridled joy, before embracing her as tightly as possible, then sealing it with a long, loving kiss.

"Oh Anakin…." Padme said tenderly.

"I've missed you Padme. I've missed you so much," Anakin told her.

"There were whispers..that you'd been killed. I've been leaving in unbearable dread."

"I'm back, I'm all right! " He kissed her again. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges."

Anakin started to give her another kiss, but Padme stopped him.

"Wait…not here."

"Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception…I don't care if they know we're married," Anakin told her, and he meant it. The sole thing that mattered to him was her. He lived for her. He breathed for her. He did not care what others thought of their relationship. Not even the Jedi Order. He was prepared to leave them for her.

"Anakin don't say things like that…" she started.

"I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life, for you."

"Patience, my handsome Jedi, come to me later," she told him playfully.

Anakin embraced her again, but noticed that she was shaking. She seemed anxious about something and she hadn't told him yet. He pursued it.

"Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?"

"I'm just excited to see you."

"That's not it. I sense more . . . what is it?" He was getting worried now.

Her beautiful eyes became moist.

"You've been gone five months . . . it's been very hard for me. I've never felt so alone. There's . . something I need to tell you, Anakin."

She took a deep breath.

"Ani…Im pregnant."

Euphoria flooded through him, overwhelming joy and happiness. He was going to become a father! Then his countenance changed as he realised the implications of what having a child meant- their secret would have to be revealed soon, and he would be expelled from the Order. But that wasn't important to him now. What was important was his love for the woman he held in his arms, and the fact that he was going to be the father of _her _child, the girl he fell in love with the moment she entered Watto's shop all those years ago. Sometimes, he couldn't believe his luck.

"That's.. that's wonderful. Padme..that's _wonderful_," he told her.

"What are we going to do?"

Anakin gazed deeply into her eyes.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment…..the happiest moment of my life," he told her.

Padme flushed with joy at his words. She had never felt so safe and so loved, and could not believe that she could love someone as much as the man who was holding her in his arms. He was so _genuine_, she thought, and his loving, positive words had momentarily lifted so many concerns from her mind.

_He's going to make an amazing father,_ she thought to herself, as she kissed his soft lips over and over again.

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thankyou all so much for the reviews, follows and favs! Really appreciate it! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Dusk had fallen over Coruscant.

Anakin hastened towards the 500 republica building amidst the ongoing crowd of people. His heart fluttered with excitement. He was going to see Padme, he was going to spend the night with her after 5 months of lonely evenings. He felt so….content. Although the war raged on all sides, right here, right at this moment, those facts were merely irrelevant to him. His wife, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, was pregnant. Words could not express his love and devotion for her. Happiness was flooding through him as he through the ground floor of 500 republica

He pressed the level of her apartment floor, hands trembling with anticipation. The lift doors opened , and Anakin opened her apartment door. She had left it accessible for him. _Clever Padme_, he thought to himself.

He saw her brushing her long hair on the veranda, wearing a blue, silken nightdress.

_Force, I love her ! _he thought to himself. Padme sensed someone standing in the doorway and turned around.

"Ani! You came!"

She pulled him into a passionate hug and kissed his soft lips. They smiled at each other lovingly for a long moment. Anakin looked down at her belly.

"Wow ! You really are pregnant! " he said, laughing.

Padme laughed and placed his hand on her belly. " Our child."

"How are you feeling?"

"_Wonderful_."

She resumed her place on the balcony, as she brushed her hair. Anakin leaned against the wall, watching her lovingly.

"Every second I was thinking of you. Protecting the endless, nameless Outer Rim settlements became a torture . . . the battles were easy, the longing became unbearable . . . I've never been so happy as I am at this moment," he told her.

Padme flushed with adoration.

"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens…"

Anakin's heart was rushing out of his chest. He was _overwhelmed_ by her beauty and his love for her, and the child they would soon have. _Their child._ He would do anything for them, _anything._

" You are so beautiful! " he told her.

"It's only beacause I'm so in love," Padme looked at him tenderly.

"No! Its because I'm so in love with you," he told her. He loved it when they had these playful conversations about how loved each other more. How he missed this for 5 months!

"So love has blinded you?" she asked him slyly.

Anakin laughed

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant."

"Well it's probably true."

She walked back inside with Anakin, closed the door, and snuck her arms around his waist. They remained like that for a long moment.

"I haven't laughed in so long," Anakin said.

"Neither have I, "Padme told him, and when she suppressed a yawn, she felt his strong arms lift her off her feet gently. He carried her to her bedroom and helped her lie down comfortably.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she murmured sleepily, "Just hold me. I've missed you for too long."

Anakin snuggled up next to her and gently held her in his arms. He quickly gave her a kiss. She quickly fell asleep, yet he remained awake for a little while after that. He felt that pure, blissful love for her, and felt so relieved after seeing such a treacherous time fighting on the front lines. He knew the war was far from over, there were more battles to wage, more challenges to overcome. Yet for now he just gave himself to his love for her, and it alleviated him for a short time from the destructive world around him. He only wished that he could stay like this with her forever.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update with the next chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

"_Anakin! Help me!"_

_She screamed his name as she lay on an alien medical table, in immense pain and agony. She was dying, and painfully too. And he could hear the cry of a newborn child, distressed- was the child dying too? _

He jolted upright, shaking with fear. He could not believe what he had just seen. He covered his face with his hands and wept silently, before gathering his cloak and exiting the room.

It had been 3 years, 3 gruelling years since he had last experienced a force vision. And he remembered his last one just like it was yesterday. He remembered how it had turned out to be sickeningly prophetic. How his mother had just died, and he couldn't save her. These visions were always so accurate for him. It had been the case even so when he was a child, when he _knew_ he was going to be a Jedi, when he had looked into Padme's flawless face and _knew _that he was going to marry her.

And now, he was almost certain she was going to die. Die just like his mother. And he would be standing there helplessly, with no powers to save her. More tears flooded his face. They had only a few months to hold each other, to love each other, then they would be separated _forever. _

He heard her footsteps, and he quickly wiped his tears away. She saw him standing gazing out at the city, looking very concerned. She knew he knew she was there, but he didn't react. Something had definitely upset him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" she asked

He looked at her for a moment. Then he sighed. "Nothing," he said. He attempted to change the topic. He did not want her to know the distressing information he had just discovered.

"I remember when I gave this to you," he said, holding the Jappor Snippet which was hanging close to her heart.

She knew him all too well. "How long is it going to be until we're honest with each other."

He realised it was pointless covering,

"It was a dream," he started slowly.

"You had."

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, before she died." He paused, and looked at her deeply in the eyes, with a melancholy expression.

"And it was about you," he told her finally.

Padme looked concerned.

"Tell me."

"It was only a dream, " he told her. He didn't mean that. It wasn't only a dream. It was far more than a dream, yet he didn't want to worry her.

He stood up, and started to pace the room. He looked outside, out at the brilliant lights of Corruscant, but instead he only saw the defining image of Padme screaming in his vision. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You die in childbirth."

Padme's hand immediately went to her stomach. "And the baby?"

"I don't know," he told her, honestly.

Padme was now very concerned, however, more so about Anakin's distressed state. She did not know how she would die, given the medical technology available on Corruscant. It was a modern city with state of the art medical facilities, so there wasn't much of a chance. Yet Anakin was unnerved by his dream. _And he has reason to be_, she thought to herself. _His visions have come true before._ She wanted to comfort him and assure him she wasn't going to die, that everything would be ok. She _hated_ him upset. But she wasn't sure how successful she would be. 

"It was only a dream," she tried.

But he interrupted her. "I won't let this one become real Padme. I'll find a way to save you," he told her, and she saw grim determination in his eyes, showing her he would go out of his way to save her... She just wanted him to relax.

"Ani, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the queen will let me serve as a Senator, and if the Council finds out you're the father-"

"I know, I know," he said, stopping her before she could continue.

"Anakin..do you think Obi Wan might be able to help us?" she asked him.

"Have you told him anything yet? Don't! He's been a father to me, but he's still on the council!" he said, looking very worried now.

"Of course I haven't," she assured him, as she laid a hand on his chest. "I was just looking for a possible source of help. We've been holding this secret for so long."

"We don't need his help, "he said, as he his deep eyes locked with hers. "Our baby is a blessing." He truly meant this now, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. As a sinister voice inside his head whispered of her impending death, a new conviction rose in him. He was not going to let her die. He would do everything he could to save her. He would find a way no matter what. He recalled back to that day when he knelt down by his mother's tombstone and promised her that one day, he would have the power to save people from death. He intended to keep that promise.

**I know this is exactly like Canon so far, but it will soon change! This canon material is needed to foreground the main action of the story.** **Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anakin sat down facing Master Yoda in the grand master's dimly lit meditation chamber. He had decided that morning that he had to seek advice. He couldn't let everything just bottle up inside him, he had experienced that last night and he realised he needed an escape. But he couldn't reveal his marriage to _Padme_. He had to be subtle.

He had sought out the wisest member of the Jedi Council, who knew all the deep intricacies of the force. Yet he was afraid that Yoda would reject him; he wasn't ever sure if he liked him. Yoda always seemed to have a gruff disapproval of Anakin's very existence. When he accepted his request, Anakin felt so relieved that tears began to well up in his eyes. He could sense Anakin's distress and asked him to meditate with him for a short time before addressing his concerns.

"These visions you have….are they of yourself? Or someone close to you?" Yoda enquired

"Someone….close." Anakin said. He was glad Yoda didn't pursue the matter further,

"Be careful when sensing the future Anakin. The fear of loss is the path to the dark side. Rejoice in those who become one with the force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy …the shadow of greed that is."

At these words Anakin realised it was a stupid decision to come and see Master Yoda. He did not know the extent of his love for Padme. Jedi did not know or understand love. How on earth could he rejoice in her death? These words infuriated him. He clenched his teeth to prevent him from breaking out.

"What must I do Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." Yoda said.

Anakin stood up, disappointed, and parted ways with the grand master. He had been looking forward to meeting with Yoda and to be honest, he expected a bit more than this. As he walked through the hall to receive Obi Wan's report on Grievous, he suddenly wished he could tell him about his problems. He might lend a more sympathetic and understanding ear than Master Yoda, but he would have to tell him about his marriage, and there was a strong chance he would report that information to the council by obligation. He just wished circumstances were different….

Anakin paced the chancellor's office, streaked with the late afternoon sun, casting shadows on the red walls and strange statues. This was the first time he had seen the chancellor since arriving back on Corruscant.

"Anakin this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council."

Anakin considered the implications of this for a moment

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?"

Anakin considered this for a moment.

"They will report to me…personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things.

_Less deliberation, more action_ Anakin thought to himself. _That can only mean greater efficiency. _

"I agree," he said, nodding. "But the Jedi Council may not see it that way."

Palpatine paced the room and stopped.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security."

He really was not sure how the Council would take to this news.

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments."

"In this case I have no choice…this war must be won," Palpatine replied with conviction.

"Everyone will agree on that," Anakin said, glad to find some common ground between the council and Palpatine.

Palpatine gazed outside the window at the setting sun. He seemed deep in thought.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin."

Anakin's reply was swift. "Of course."

Palpatine looked at him seriously.

"I need your help, son."

_Why_? Anakin thought. "What do you mean?" he blurted.

Palpatine took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy."

Anakin contemplated his words. Did he find an element of truth in what Palpatine was saying? For some time now he had observed how the Jedi were distancing themselves from him. As if they didn't trust him. As if he was dangerous. The thought brought a spark of anger. But he couldn't admit this to Palpatine out of loyalty to the council .

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir," he said.

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you."

Anakin looked at him. "For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic." Palpatine told him, with the faintest trace of a smile .

Anakin thought about the implications of his words.

"Anakin. . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin stood still, stunned,

"Me ?... A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this."

"I think they will ….they need you more than they know ," Palpatine told him, his lips curving into a smile

Anakin's mind was racing far ahead, thinking about what he would be allowed to if he was granted mastership. One thing particularly captivated him though. If he was a master, he could access forbidden holocrons in the holocron vault, a privilege only given to masters. And he could use it to search for information relating to his main concern: the seemingly imminent death of his wife. There was so much information in the Holocron Vault. Maybe there was something that could be done.

He spent that night in Padme's arms, with his hand touching her bulging belly tenderly. Fearing for her life, he held her close, kissing her softly every now and then. He eagerly awaited the next day, where he would be granted mastership, and he could then commence his research into what needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Thankyou all so much for all the reviews! Means a lot!**_

Anakin stood at the centre of the Jedi Council nervously, surrounded by venerable Jedi; Mace Windu, Yoda, Eeth Koth, Obi Wan, along with the holograms of Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi. He had just told them of his appointment by Chancellor Palpatine. He really wasn't too sure how they would take this. He knew of the strained relationship between the council and Palpatine. There seemed to be a strong sense of mutual distrust between the two, and a part of him felt that this latest occurrence would only add to it.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mace said, in his deep baritone, "We have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Anakin was relieved. So his mastership was approved. He could access the restricted holocrons. There might be a way to save Padme after all. He flushed with joy, and his mind was racing so far ahead he wasn't even listening to what the masters' were telling him.

All he could manage was "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not," Yoda continued. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

_Disturbing?_ Anakin thought blankly. _How?_

"I understand," Anakin said, though he didn't. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of what he would do immediately after the meeting, involving the holocron vault…

Mace interrupted his flow of thoughts.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

The words slapped him out of his thoughts. A surge of anger powered through him. _How dare they?_ he thought. _How dare they prevent me from saving my wife and my family? They are jealous. They fear my power._

"What ! " Anakin shouted. The room was eerily silent. "How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?"

The silence continued, as Anakin realised he had just overstepped the line. He bowed his head in embarrassment for his outburst. But his outrage remained still.

Mace gave him a stern glare.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," he said indignantly.

"Forgive me, master," he said, as he went and sat on an empty chair. But he wasn't sorry. His rage had subsided, but it had turned into disappointment and sadness. Sadness that the world seemed to be working against him. Sadness that, even with the news that he was going to be a father, he couldn't be happy, and Padme's life seemed to be draining away with each passing second.

The room was still shocked at his outburst. Ki Adi Mundi appeared in a hologram and started speaking.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous."

Yoda answered this. "Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep."

"It may take some time…we don't have many ships to spare," said Obi Wan.

Anakin was barely listening to the conversation that was taking place. For once, he didn't care about General Grievous, or the Wookies, or anything to do with the Separatists. He was brooding on the utter helplessness of the situation with his wife. Whenever Obi Wan had something to say, he paid slightly more attention however.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant."

"I know that system well," Anakin said, finally speaking. "It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet."

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous," Mace said curtly. Anakin was suddenly confused. _Assignment with the Chancellor? When did this come about?_

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have," Yoda said.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all, " Mace said conclusively, finishing the meeting.

Anakin stormed out of the chamber with Obi Wan, in a mixture of anger, disappointment and confusion.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!" Anakin said furiously.

Obi Wan stopped and looked at him.

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs," he finished seriously.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council !" Anakin said, feeling helpless.

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

Anakin dismissed this, although a part of him told him it was true….

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation," Obi Wan continued slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it."

_What else am I meant to do? I didn't ask for this! The chancellor gave it to me…_

He didn't know what to say, so he just continued with something he suspected.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve."

Obi Wan sighed, his brows creasing.

"No. It is not Anakin. I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts."

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Anakin had this suspicion ever since Mace had told him about his _assignment_ with the Chancellor.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?"

Obi Wan gazed out at the city.

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation."

Anakin glared at him. "What situation?"

Obi Wan suddenly looked nervous. He took a deep breath before continuing "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin could not believe what he was hearing. The Jedi's plans seemed to have the foul stench of politics and corruption.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" .

Obi Wan looked at him deeply

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin meant every word he said.

Obi Wan cast him a worried look "That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired.

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer," Anakin said plainly.

"Yes Anakin, but use your feelings. Something is out of place," Obi Wan had felt it, but he wasn't quite sure if Anakin had. Something was out of place; there was an aura of foreboding and mystery in the force, yet he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. It was something that he needed to discuss with Master Yoda.

Anakin evidently didn't seem to care about his master's thoughts.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Obi Wan couldn't meet him eye to eye.

"The Council is asking you," was all he could manage.

Anakin stepped out of the turbolift and walked into Padme's apartment. He saw her near the window gazing out into the beautiful sunset, in a long, dark blue dress. He carefully approached her and snuck his arms around her waist.

"Anakin! You're home !"

She turned in his arms and embraced him, then gave him a deep kiss. He kissed her back, feeling her soft, precious lips on his. He put his arm around her shoulder as they went and sat on the couch. She snuggled next to him, resting her head against his chest.

Anakin kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"He keeps kicking!"

"He?! Why do you think it's a boy?" Anakin asked, smiling. _She's so cute! _he thought.

"My motherly intuition," she said lovingly.

She took his flesh hand and placed it on her belly.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong it has to be a girl!" he told her.

They both laughed, enjoying each other's company. She looked up and quickly kissed him.

"I heard about your appointment Anakin! I'm so proud of you," she said, while he stroked her hair.

"Thanks Padme. But Im not happy," he said.

"Why not?" she asked

"They didn't grant me the rank of master," he said. He looked down, frustration evident on his face.

"Oh Anakin. I'm sure they will make you a master soon. You just have to be patient. "

"It's not that. I need to become a master. Now, not soon. "

Padme looked startled.

"Why love?"

He paused and gazed into her beautiful eyes. He wasn't sure if he should tell her this, but he continued anyhow.

"Only if I'm a master I can access the restricted holocron vault. That's where all their secrets lie, Padme. I might have a chance of saving you then using a force technique," he said, and he seemed on the point of tears.

Padme looked up at him, her eyes similarly watery. "Oh Anakin," she looked up at him, and showered his face with kisses, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You seem to be taking this far too seriously, Ani. I'm on Coruscant. Nobody dies in childbirth anymore. Nothing will happen to me, or our child, Anakin. _Nothing_."

Anakin brought her closer to him and gave her a kiss.

"You don't understand Padme. It was a force vision. I had one about my mother. My dream's come true!"

"Anakin," Padme said, looking at him seriously. "Listen. You had those force visions about your mother when something had already happened to her. She was being tortured by the Sand people as you dreamt! Is something happening to me? I'm fine! I'm perfectly healthy! Why are you worrying so much?"

He considered this for a moment. There was some truth in what Padme was saying. She was healthy, and she was snuggled up in his arms. But his dreams had to mean something! They were force visions! He knew they were. But her next question took him completely off guard.

"Are you sure the force visions are real? Or could they be fake?"

_**Review please! **_


End file.
